Apollo
Apollo (アポロ) is an God from Mount Olympus and is the son of Zeus and Letos. Apollo is the Greek God of the Sun, Light, Archery and Knowledge and serves as one of the Twelve Olympians from the 3rd Multiverse. On the request of his father Zeus, Apollo aids Shido into stopping Loki from achieving his goal into taking over Asgard. Apollo is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Apollo is a very wise God who seeks to give knowledge to humanity and to protect them against any galactic threat. He is also an honorable, brave and cautious being who shows nobility in battle and also displays humility to other people. Apollo was originally a vain and arrogant individual as he was considered to be the most handsome male God on Mount Olympus and wanted to obtain much more power, especially if he wants to become a Omni-King, But after meeting Hercules, Apollo became a much more noble and kinder individual. Apollo is also a very kind, loving, compassionate and benevolent individual who shows an incredible amount of faith in humanity and treats them with compassion. Much like Shido, Apollo possesses an indomitable amount of willpower and gains a genuine willingness to forgive others. Apollo is also very cheerful, energetic and easy-going being as he displays great determination and is very interested into participating into galactic tournaments. As the Greek God of the Sun, Apollo is always an empathic and optimistic being who shows great admiration of the environment and is very excited about seeing the Supreme Kais. He also respects all living creatures whether Good or Bad. He is also opened at recognizing the proper place of the Supreme Kais who are the Gods of Creation which is to protect preserve the balance of a universe and doesn't show any hatred towards a God of Destruction. Also, Apollo is a very clumsy and goofy God, even more so than Shido and appears to put himself into many embarrassing situations to the point he usually runs away from them. Apollo also has a very good sense of humor as he is usually telling jokes at everyone's suspense and always appears in a good mood. But Apollo is also very polite and respectful to the Omni-Kings. Powers and Abilities As the Greek God of the Sun, Apollo is an extremely powerful deity, being one of the 5 strongest warriors from the 3rd mulitverse, only surpassed by his father Zeus, his uncle Poseidon and his brothers Ares and Hercules. Apollo can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form in physical strength and also fought with Beerus on equal grounds. But his power is no match against Loki. Apollo also stated that his abilities as a god is substantially inferior to the likes of his brother Ares who is the Greek God of War and also his sister Athena who is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. His power level is about 180,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: '''As a God, Apollo possesses tremendous physical strength to the point of being comparable to that of a God of Destruction in battle. Apollo can match Super Saiyan Blue Shido and Beerus in physical strength, but is no match against Super Saiyan God Shido. '''Superhuman Speed: '''As a God, Apollo have speed that rivals that of Time and Space. Apollo can also rival Beeru's stamina in many periods. '''Superhuman Durability: '''As a God, Apollo is very resistant against damage and has great endurance. Apollo manages to endure Super Saiyan Blue Shido's Kamehameha and remained nearly unfazed. '''Sun Manipulation: As the Greek God of the Sun, Apollo can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of the sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction. Light Manipulation: As the Greek God of the Light, Apollo can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Knowledge Manipulation: As the Greek God of the Light, Apollo can manipulate any kind of information/knowledge, including create, control and destroy knowledge. Absolute Accuracy: 'As the Greek God of Archery, Apollo possesses limitless accuracy, being able to react to and hit any/all targets, no matter how impossible/improbable/unlikely the odds are or fast it is. Apollo's archery skills are so powerful that it is invisible to the mortal eye and is capable of piercing any attack. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight -' The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * 'Instantaneous Movement '- Apollo can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Apollo can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Apollo's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Magic Materialization '''- Apollo is capable of materializing a powerful bow and arrow. ** '''Arrow of Apollo - Apollo uses a bow and arrow to attack. Apollo first charges the arrow with solar energy and the proceeds to launch the attack against the opponent, engulfing them with fire. This attack is so powerful that it can pierce and injure Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. * Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Apollo uses this attack against Loki. * Super Kamehameha - An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Apollo uses this technique after Shido taught him. * Wrath of the Sun - '''Apollo holds out the index finger of his right hand and then fires a yellow sun-like energy wave from his fingertip. * '''Sphere of the Sun - Apollo creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the brighter version of the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. It is the same technique as the Sphere of Destruction but without the negative energy. This is Apollo's ultimate attack. Transformation Full Power State Apollo achieved this state, after reaching his maximum power. Apollo's power increased tremendously to the point he is superior to that of a Super Saiyan 5. This is Apollo at his maximum power. In this form, Apollo is nearly comparable to that of Ares. His power level in this form is about 390,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. God of the Sun Apollo achieved this form, after fusing with the Sun itself. Apollo's appearance has changed in which he is surrounded by sun-like aura and has a more youthful appearance, similar to that of a Super Saiyan God. Apollo also achieved 'Super God-Ki' and his power has increased tremendously. In this form, Apollo can hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 780,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Apollo achieved this form, after training with his father Zeus and his sister Athena. Apollo's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. In this form, Apollo can fight on par with Shido in his Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 1,560,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Apollo achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Apollo became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido, Michael, Zeus and Vegeta, Apollo gains a complex silver and yellow aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Apollo can hold his own against Shdio in his True Ultra Instinct form. His power level in this form is about 2,964,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Apollo and Shido - Apollo shares a close friendship with Shido, as Shido is the best friend of his father Zeus. Apollo usually trains with Shido in the 3rd multiverse and always jokes around with him while in a good mood. Shido is also very respectful towards Apollo and refers to him as 'Apollo-Sama'. Apollo and Zeus - Apollo shares a good relationship with his father Zeus and usually takes commands from him. Apollo does seem to disagree with his father Zeus irresponsibly destroying the 5 universes from the 3rd multiverse, but nonetheless always agrees with his methods. Apollo and Goku - Apollo is very respectful and polite towards Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses and refers to him as 'Lord Goku'. Apollo sometimes jokes around with Goku and usually trains with him. Apollo and Loki - Apollo seems to hold a great hatred against Loki for forming an alliance with the Absalon Empire and trying to take-over the 6th Multiverse. Apollo also seems to be afraid of Loki's power. Apollo and Beerus - Apollo seems to share a rivalry with Beerus who is the God of Destruction of the 7th Universe from the 1st multiverse. Apollo seems to annoy Beerus time to time. Apollo and Miku '''- Apollo seems to have a crush on Miku Izayoi and shares a very close relationship with her. Apollo is very protective of Miku and will aid her in battle. Miku also considers him to be the second man to ever be kind to her. '''Apollo and Ares - Ares seems to share a friendly rivalry with his half-brother Apollo, but nonetheless they get along very well. Apollo does seem to get annoyed with Ares's hotblooded behavior. Apollo and Athena - '''Apollo shares a great sibling relationship with his sister Athena as they care for one another. Athena seems to be overprotective of him. '''Apollo and Hercules - Apollo and Hercules are known to be the greatest of friends and allies. They share a very strong friendship and will often aid each other in battle. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods